A Malfoy
by Quione Grey
Summary: Elizabeth Malfoy, filha de Rose e Scorpius Malfoy, aos seus 16 anos já havia vivido coisas que até mesmo ela duvidava. Sonserina e orgulhosa, Liza lutava contra todos os fantasmas do seu passado. E com seu regresso a Hogwarts muitas coisas prometia mudar, principalmente após receber um mistério presente de seu avô, que segundo ele, só ela poderia desvendar os seus segredos.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Bom, meu primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem.

Boa leitura!

Estava escuro. Nenhum som. Nenhum ruido. Nenhum misero feixe de luz podia ser visto. A escuridão era tanta, que não podia ver seus proprios dedos diante de seus olhos.

Não estava frio, nem quente. Não sentia medo, mas também não se sentia segura. Era tudo muito estranho, muito quieto. Estava confusa, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber como havia parado ali.

Aquela aflição começou a sufoca-la, como se tirassem todo o ar, tornando quase impossivel ressistir aquela morte inexorável.

E como um flash, pode ver.

No inicio não via nada. Era como um explosão de luzes que ardiam sobre seus olhos desacostumados. Aos poucos sua visão fora voltando a foco, identificando aquelas luzes como feitiços. Feitiços desparados em todas as direções, como um jogo de luzes. Diversas cores, diversos som. Mas antes que pudesse ver mais alguma coisa, fora coberta por uma manta e carregada pelos braços de um homem que não pode ver o rosto.

- Não - Pode ouvir o grito esganiçado de uma mulher - por favor, não.

E sem resposta as suas lamúrias, seu choro sufocado, fora a ultima coisa que se pode ouvir daquela mulher.

Com o ar preso em sua garganta, Elizabeth acordou sufoca. Estava suada, tremendo por entre os lenções. Mais um pesadelo. Estavam se tornando frequentes. Era sempre o mesmo, exatamente iguais, a escuridão, os feitiços e o grito daquela mulher.

Elizabeth não conseguia entender, era tudo tão confuso, por mas que ela tente compreender, nunca chega em uma resposta sensata. Então, acabou optando por acreditar, que era só uma resposta do seu sub-conciente a sua vida conturbada.

Já mais calma, Elizabeth levantou-se.

Ainda sonolenta, caminho até o banheiro. Ao se olha no espelho, viu novamente aquela aflição estampada nos traços de seu rosto. Estava cada vez mais dificil de esconder.

Ao lavar o seu rosto com água fria, já pode se sentir melhor. E aproveitando que já estava no banheiro, resolveu se banhar. A água morna sobre seu corpo a relaxava, dando espaço para uma nova sensação, ansiedade.

Faltava apenas um dia para o regresso a Hogwarts. Sentia falta da sua verdadeira casa. Era estranho dizer isso, mas para ela, Hogwarts sempre foi a unica casa que a aceitou da forma que ela realmente é. Lutou para muda isso, mas já não tinha forças, então deixou-se levar pelo inevitavel, se tornando a ovelha negra da familia.

Não que eles não a amasse, mas em alguns momentos lhe olhavam de uma forma estranha, como se não aquisesse ali. Era dificil lidar com aquilo.

Ao sair do chuveiro, Elizabeth já se sentia renovada, pronta para mais um dia. Ao secar seu corpo, pentiu seus cabelos, deixando-os caidos sobre seus ombros. O ruivo nunca foi seu preferido, mas combinava perfeitamente com seu tom de pele. Até com as pequenas sardas acabou se acostumando, chegando a acha-las até que bonitinhas. Mas o que gostava mesmo em si, era os olhos. Cinzentos como uma neblina de inverno, misteriosos como os ventos, indefinidos como um galáxia inexplorada. Eles conseguiam definir muito bem quem ela era. Impenetravel.

Ao sai do banheiro, deslumbrou o seu quarto.

O quarto branco, era decorado com moveis rusticos. Feitos de madeira escura, dando-lhe um ar arcaico ao ambiente. Não havia janelas, apenas uma sacada, na qual costumava ir para pensa. As cortinas pratiadas, flutuavam ao vento, refletindo o sol que lhe tocava. Apesar do sol seu quarto estava frio, e o vento não estava ajudando.

Sem ligar, foi apenas de toalha fechar as portas de vidro da sacada. Era engraçado até pensar que todos os seus vizinhos são trouxas e nenhum deles percebeu as coisas "estranhas" que acontece ali dentro. Sua sacada ficava de frente com a janela de um garoto. Nunca soube seu nome, mas pelo que parecia, ele já sabia tudo sobre ela, de tanto que ele a obsevava. Já havia reclamado, mas não adiantava nada. Quando se dava conta, lá estava ele a olhando de novo.

E como sempre, lá estava ele tentando tira mais alguma casquinha dela. Os metodos de espionagem dele estavam cada vez melhores, agora ele usa um binoculo, tornando a ousadia ainda mais abominosa. Ao perceber que ela estava o vendo, imediatamente se abaixou, fazendo Liza revira os olhos. E com um movimento só, fechou suas cortinas.

Seguiu até seu guarda-roupas, vestindo as primeiras roupas que vira - Uma blusa branca folgada e um short bege. Calsada em sapatilhas pretas, desceu enquanto prendia seu cabelo em um coque alto.

Ao chegar a cozinha, viu sua mãe já preparando o café.

- Bom dia - Disse Liza chamando atenção da mãe.

- Oi querida, levantou cedo - Disse Rose dando a volta no balcão que dividia a cozinha e a sala de janta.

Aquela que antes fora Rose Weasley, agora era conhecida como Rose Malfoy, mãe de três filhos e esposa de Scorpius Malfoy. A mulher era linda, deslumbrante em tudo que ousava fazer. Com os cabelos cortados na altura dos ombros, ela passar uma seriedade e uma confiança que só essa mistura de familias poderia forma. Sua simplicidade e humildade era algo que só um verdadeiro Weasley poderia ter. Mas sua firmeza e bravura fora sendo formada conforme o tempo, o que deu a ela um belo equilibrio. Sua aparencia jovem, dava serias duvidas de sua idade, dificil até de dizer que ali, estava mãe e filha.

- É, acordei bem disposta hoje - Mentiu.

- Entendo - Disse Rose percebendo o desanimo em suas palavra - Seu pai foi compra os alimentos para janta de hoje, convidamos os Potter's e os Weasley's para o janta de despedida.

- Hmm - Esclamou Liza, enquanto comia uma uva - ok, estarei pronta quando eles chegarem.

Mas na verdade não estava muito animada com essa notícia, nunca se sentia avontade diante da familia toda. Eram tão diferentes de si, era estranho está naquela atmosfera familiar e não se sentir parte dela. A unica pessoa na qual se dava bem, era o seu avô Draco. Diferente de todos ele conseguia a compreender, era um ótimo amigo, um ótimo conselheiro.

- O avô Draco vai vir? - Perguntou Liza comendo mais uma uva.

- É provavel que sim, - Disse Rose já a deixando mais animada - seu pai o chamou, ele não disse que vinha, mas falou com mais covicção.

- Ok, espero que ele venha - Disse pegando mais uma uva.

- Eu também - Disse Tyler.

Tyler é seu irmão mais novo. Com quinze anos já tinha todos os traços de seu pai. Os cabelos loiros, o rosto masculo de maxila largo e as covinhas. A unica coisa que os faziam acreditar que ele era mesmo filho de Rose, era os olhos azuis celeste, pois até na personalidade havia puxado ao pai.

- Bom dia, filho - Disse Rose sorrindo.

- A Barbie acordou - Disse Liza em um tom brincalhão.

- Oi, cabeça de fogo - Disse Tyler rindo - caiu da cama foi?

- Ó, meu caro amigo, quem tem tendencia a cair da cama aqui não sou eu - Disse Liza rindo.

- Ou, ou, isso só aconteceu uma vez - Disse Tyler fazendo Liza levanta uma sombrancelha - esta bem, talvez duas, três...

- Eu tenho dó de quem casa contigo, coitada, vai acorda toda roxa - Disse Liza rindo enquanto pegava mais uma uva.

- Há,há, há, muito engraçado - Disse Tyler enquanto caminhava em sua direção.

- Eu sei, eu nasce para ser piadista - Disse Liza enquando comia a uva.

- Que pena que esse dom não da futuro, baixinha - Disse Tyler empurrando Liza para o lado no balcão com o ombro.

Elizabeth sempre soube que era baixinhinha, mas do lado de Tyler, se sentia invisivel. Ele tinha uns 15 centimetros a mais do que ela, era humilhante. Se sentia um doende ao seu lado.

- Há, há - Disse Liza dando um tapa em seu ombro, pegando mais uma uva.

- Ou deixa uva para as outras pessoas - Disse Tyler vendo Liza comer mais uma uva - te garanto que essas não são as ultimas uvas do mundo - Disse Tyler, rindo depois de Liza mostra a lingua em um gesto infantil.

- Ok, estou indo, vou resolver uns negócios - Disse Liza pegando uma última uva e caminhando em direção as escadas - Aproposito, - Disse Liza se virando novamente para os dois presentes - aquele moleque tava me vigiando de novo. Não sei, eu acho que contratei um segurança e não sabia.

- Esse moleque esta me irritando, qualquer dia vou pega ele. Vou da um susto nele quando ele tiver no chuveiro, pra ele sair correndo peladão achando que tem um ladão - Disse Tyler fazendo Liza rir.

- Não, você não vai fazer nada - Disse Rose o olhando de cara feia - eu vou fala para seu pai, ele vai da um jeito nisso.

- Espero que sim, porque já é a terceira vez que ele vai lá e nada se resolve - Disse Liza subindo em seguida.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, Liza foi direto para sua escrivaninha. E com uma pena e um pergaminho, escreveu.

"Me espere na entrada da estação."

Sem almenos assinar a carta, guardou-a no envelope. E com essa simples frase, Liza entregou o envelope a coruja. E mesmo sem Liza dizer qual era o seu destino, a coruja soube para onde ir. O de sempre.

E com um suave bater de asas, Elizabeth perdeu-a naquele imenso horizonte.

**N/A:** E ai, o que acharam? Reviews?

**xoxo**

**Quione Grey **


	2. Capítulo 2

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Sete horas. Vestida em um delicado vestido cinza, Liza se olhava diante do espelho. Estava linda. Sentada em sua penteadeira, abrir uma delicada caixa de veludo verde, na qual jazia um lindo colar que seu avô havia lhe dado. Era uma linda joia.

Esmeraldas decisão pelas laterais de prata da corrente em tamanhos crescentes, formando um perfeito V. Na ponta onde se encontrava os dois lados da corrente, uma esmeralda de tamanho maior pendia refletindo a sombra de uma pequena cobra em seu centro.

Era uma das joias mais antigas da família Malfoy e também a mais importante. Ela pertenceu a Madeleine Malfoy, a primeira herdeira Malfoy. A bela joia esteve guardada durante anos esperando uma nova herdeira que a pudesse porta-la.

Elizabeth nunca a usou, não sabia como lidar com aquele presente. Tinha medo dos mistérios daquela joia e da antiga dona dele. Ninguém da sua família sabia que a joia estava consigo - além de seu avô. Quando a joia fora lhe dada, tentou recusar, mas quando percebera já era tarde de mais para isso.

Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem o dia em que Draco lhe entregou a joia.

Foi no verão do ano anterior, quando sua família fora visita-lo, em sua casa no interior da Inglaterra. Desde o fim de Voldemort, Draco nunca voltou a sua antiga casa, nunca mais teve coragem de voltar ao local a onde lhe trouxe as suas maiores tristezas. E desde então, ele vive ali.

A casa era linda, apesar de simples tinha toda a imponência de uma moradia Malfoy. Era uma digna casa de campo. Apesar de seu único piso, a casa era bem grande, com o teto alto e longas colunas lhe dando um ar imperial. Com as paredes pintadas em branco perola, fazia com que a luz do sol refletisse o seu brilho em toda a construção, dando a impressão de que a casa sempre tivesse pertencido aquele lindo ambiente natural.

Já era fim de tarde quando Draco a chamou para que lhe acompanhasse até sua pequena biblioteca. Era um ambiente calmo e aconchegante. O chão era coberto por um carpete verde, o que combinava perfeitamente com as poltronas e o divã da mesma cor. Em torno de todo o ambiente, prateleiras e mais prateleiras os cercavam cobertas de livros. O cômodo arredondado e o teto alto lembrava uma torre, deixando tudo aquilo com um ar ainda mais arcaico. De frente com a porta de entrada, uma mesa de madeira escura emergia na frente de um grande espelho, refletindo as contas da poltrona que se encontra junto à mesa.

Draco caminho em direção a prateleira de livros de astronomia. Calmamente começou a passear com seus dedos sobre os títulos dos livros.

- Você diz que a estrelas tem muito mais mistérios que nossos olhos podem ver - disse Draco ainda analisando os títulos - e vendo desse ângulo, elas realmente têm.

Ao dizer isso, Draco puxou um livro antigo, que por sua aparência certamente não era aberto a muitos anos. O titulo estava desbotado, mas dava para entender - O mistério das estrelas - Nunca havia visto aquele livro antes, mas pela sua capa decorada pode imaginar que não se tratava de um livro de estudos e sim de uma história infantil.

Draco entregou-lhe o livro. Confusa olhou pra ele sem entender.

- Apenas abra - Disse Draco.

Seguindo o seu pedido, o abriu delicadamente. O livro estava completamente empoeirado, as paginas eram frágeis e amareladas, as letras eram grandes como de um verdadeiro conto de fadas, mas a poeira dificultava a sua leitura. Elizabeth aproximou seu rosto do livro e de um modo gentil assoprou-o, fazenda com que a poeira se espalhasse no ambiente.

Mas os pequenos flocos de poeira começaram a se movimentar de uma forma estranha, girando em cima do livro como um pequeno redemoinho em câmera lenta. Vagarosamente os flocos foram caindo sobre o livro formando uma fina caixa retangular. E como uma tela, os flocos criaram cor, tornando a sombra da caixa em algo físico.

Surpresa olhou para seu avô que sorria maravilhado. Olhou novamente para caixa e um tanto incerta abriu-a, tendo a visão daquele magnifica joia. Draco se aproximou de Liza deslumbrado com a beleza da joia. Mas Liza estava confusa, não conseguia intender o que aqui significava. Fechou bruscamente a caixa virando-se em seguida para seu avô.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou Liza atordoada.

- Um presente de sua antepassada - Disse Draco calmamente.

- Como assim? Que antepassada? Não estou intendendo - Disse Liza confusa.

Draco direcionou-a até a poltrona, sentando-se em seguida na poltrona da frente. Draco havia se tornado um senhor bem diferente do que era quando jovem. Muitas de suas magoas havia sido apagada de sua vida, assim como o ódio e a infelicidade, o que o tornara ainda mais bonito.

Sua idade já era nítida, os cabelos que antes foram loiros, hoje estavam num tom esbranquiçado. No canto de seus olhos, pequenos pés de galinha já eram nítidos, os quais se intensificavam quando sorria. A pele de seu rosto já não era tão firme, mas sua beleza nunca o abandonou, era quase como se ele melhorasse a cada ano.

Sentando na poltrona sua elegância exalava como um perfume de boa qualidade. Suas roupas serias lhe davam um ar imponente, apesar de não ter esse poder todo. Após a morte de sua esposa, Draco perdeu parte do brilho que havia conquistado, mas mesmo assim ainda podia ser visto, pois fora com ela que ele aprenderá a sorrir.

- Esse colar pertenceu a Madeleine Malfoy, a primeira herdeira Malfoy de varias gerações masculinas - Explicou Draco.

- Madeleine Malfoy, nunca ouvir falar nela - Disse Elizabeth.

- Porque Madeleine fora escondida por todos da família, pois apesar de não ter sido casada, teve um filho, Benjamim Malfoy. - Disse Draco - Madeleine fora renegada pela família e expulsa de casa, junto ao bastardo. E sem ter pra onde ir, decidiu viver como trouxa. - Disse Draco com o olhar lívido - Mas William Malfoy, seu irmão mais velho, diferente do resto da família, ajudou-a. Apesar de por baixo dos panos, ele conseguiu com que ela vivesse bem.

- Nossa, mas ninguém sabia quem foi o pai dele? - Perguntou Elizabeth comovida.

- Não - Disse Draco - Por isso esconderam-na, pois não sabiam se o pai da criança era sangue-puro ou não. Então para tentar ocultar, diziam que ela havia ido morar na Espanha e se casado escondido com Andrews Valentino, um jovem bruxo de sangue-puro que fora morto misteriosamente.

- Valentino, não é o sobrenome daquele jogador de quadribol da Espanha? - Perguntou Liza.

- Sim, eu estive pesquisando sobre a família, mas Benjamim não fora filho de ninguém daquela família, até porque, Madeleine nunca saiu da Inglaterra e naquela época nenhum Valentino esteve em Londres - Disse Draco.

- E como explicavam o sobrenome Malfoy de Benjamim? - Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Não explicavam, mudavam de assunto, sempre. - Disse Draco - até porque poucos sabiam da criança.

- O que aconteceu a Benjamim? - Perguntou Elizabeth

- Sei pouco sobre ele, a única coisa que sei, é que Benjamim cresceu escondido de sua própria família, até atingir os seus 11 anos e ir estudar em outro país a pedido de sua mãe. - Disse Draco - E nunca mais tivemos noticias dele ou de onde ele possa ter estado.

- Mas qual é a história do colar? - Perguntou Liza olhando para a caixa aveludada.

- Bom, Madeleine, após muitos anos sem ver seu irmão William, conseguiu convence-lo a encontra-la em uma loja na Travessa do Tranco. - Disse Draco - Madeleine pediu para ele guardar o livro enfeitiçado, dizendo que somente a verdadeira herdeira poderia abri-lo. - Draco entrelaçou os dedos e continuou - E como ela disse, só a verdadeira herdeira pode abrir, e você conseguiu.

- Mas eu não sou a primeira Malfoy, esse livro deveria ter sido aberto por Katie. - Disse Liza olhando para a caixa.

- Ela já tentou abrir - Disse Draco.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Elizabeth não conseguia pensar, estava em choque, toda aquela história a havia deixado confusa.

- Já ouve outras... Outras herdeiras? - Perguntou Liza sem tirar os olhos da caixa.

- Sim, e assim como a sua irmã, nenhuma conseguiu abrir o livro - Disse Draco analisando-a.

Liza engoliu em seco. Olhou para aquele livro, não conseguia compreender como um misero livro infantil poderia ser tão difícil de ser aberto.

- Beth, você é a verdadeira herdeira - Disse Draco sorrindo.

- Mas como? Não consigo compreender como isso me faz diferente das outras - Dizia Liza ofegante por conta da adrenalina.

- Somente aceite o presente - Disse Draco - Por algum motivo o livro escolheu você, então você merece recebe-lo.

**X-X-X**

Elizabeth fora tirada de seus devaneios por uma batida na porta.

- Só um momento - Disse Liza.

Elizabeth fechou a caixa do colar e rapidamente abriu a gaveta da penteadeira guardando a joia em baixo de uma toalha branca. Elizabeth se direcionou a porta, abrindo em seguida.

- Sim - Disse Liza ao abrir.

- Mamãe pedia para que eu viesse lhe chamar - Disse Katie indiferente - A família do tio Hugo e da tia Lily já chegaram.

Katie, minha irmã mais velha. As 17 anos cursará o seu ultimo ano em Hogwart. Grifinoria, assim como a mãe. Com seus cabelos loiros e os azuis acinzentados, era considerada uma das garotas mais bonitas de Hogwart. Seus lábios fartos e avermelhados se destacavam na sua pele pálida, o que lhe dava um chame ainda maior. Apesar de toda aparência de boneca, ela não era assim tão delicada. Apesar de grifinoria tinha uma personalidade muito parecida com a sonserina, - ironia, frieza e indiferença - antes Elizabeth se perguntava como ela não havia entrado na sonserina, mas hoje ela já sabia que aquele comportamento era só com ela.

- Ok, já irei descer - Disse Elizabeth.

- Tanto faz - Disse Katie saindo em seguida.

Elizabeth fechou a porta aliviada por Katie não ter entrado. Certamente aquele colar traria uma longa conversa que não estava pronta para te-lá. Então antes que mudasse de ideia, abriu a porta.

Ao chegar a sala de estar, pode ver que todos os convidados já estavam presentes. James Potter e sua esposa Megan estavam sentados no sofá ao lado de Hugo Weasley e Júlio Marshall - Marido de Lily -, conversando sobre algo que parecia ser bem engraçado.

Rose estava na cozinha conversando animadamente com Victorie Lupin, Lana Weasley - esposa de Hugo - e a ex-Potter e atual Marshall. Lily havia se casado com Júlio Marshall seu antigo colega de classe e atual colega de trabalho, dividindo turnos no Hospital St. Mungus.

Os mais velhos - Ronald e Hermione Weasley, Jorge e Angelina Weasley, Harry e Gina Potter, e Draco Malfoy - estavam reunidos próximos a lareira, conversando sentados nas poltronas ao redor dela.

Os mais jovens não estava à vista, mas já era de se esperar que estivessem no Jardim, próximo a piscina.

Elizabeth caminhou até o sofá, chamando a atenção dos seus tios.

- Olá - Disse Elizabeth sorrindo.

- Oi - Disseram todos em coro.

- Elizabeth, como você esta linda - Disse Megan sorrindo.

Megan Potter era uma mulher muito bonita. Com seus belos cabelos negros e sua pele alva lembrava perfeitamente uma princesa dos contos de fadas trouxas, a Branca de neve.

- Obrigada, todos vocês também estão deslumbrantes - Disse Liza retribuindo o elogio. - Espero que estejam gostando.

- Claro que estamos, um encontro familiar é sempre uma alegria - Disse James envolvendo Megan em um leve abraço.

- Fico feliz - Disse Liza sorrindo.

**X-X-X**

Após cumprimentar todos os convidados que estavam dentro de casa, Liza foi até o jardim. Seus primos estavam lá. Os mais novos brincavam perto da piscina e os mais velhos estavam reunidos em uma pequena roda conversando animadamente. A pequena Julia foi a primeira a perceber sua presença.

- Liz - Disse a pequena sorrindo.

Julia era filha de James e Megan. Uma das crianças mais bonitas que já havia visto. Seus longos cabelos negros caiam levemente sobre seus pequenos ombros. Seu rosto arredondado lembrava o de uma boneca de porcelana. Seus olhos extremamente azuis brilhavam sobre suas bochechas rosadas. Linda, com seus sete anos ainda não frequentava Hogwarts, mas prometia ser uma das mais espertas da escola.

- Oi, Julia - Disse Liza abraçando a pequena que chegou correndo - Tudo bem?

- Tudo, fiquei sabendo que você vai ser a nova capitã do time de quadribol da Sonserina - Disse Julia animada.

- Vou sim, você vai torcer pelo nosso time? - Perguntou Elizabeth.

- Vou sim, o time da Sonserina é o melhor de todos - Disse a pequena Julia levantando os braços, fazendo Liza rir.

- Não sei de onde você tirou isso, Jú - Disse alguém as costas de Liza. - todos sabem que o melhor time de Hogwarts é o da Grifinoria.

Elizabeth virou-se para ver quem era, e assim que viu, um pequeno sorriso se formou no canto de seus lábios. Henry Potter, irmão mais velho de Julia.

Henry, como sua irmã, tinha cabelos negros contrastando intensamente com sua pele alva e seus olhos verdes claro. Aos seus 16 anos, cursara o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. E assim como seu pai, Henry é Grifinorio. Mas apesar de tudo, Elizabeth e Henry eram amigos, só quando o assunto era quadribol que ficava serio. Henry assim como Liza era o capitão do time da Grifinoria. Jogava como artilheiro, tornando tudo ainda mais eletrizante, pelo fato de Liza ser a goleira do time da Sonserina.

- não é não, o melhor time é o da Sonserina, não é Liz? - Disse a pequena Julia olhando pra Elizabeth esperando sua confirmação.

- é sim, ninguém supera o time da Sonserina, nem mesmo o seu irmão - Disse Liza sorrindo pra Henry.

- Viu, a Sonserina é melhor - Disse Julia cruzando os braços.

- Eu vou provar pra você que a Grifinoria é melhor - Disse Henry imitando o gesto da pequena.

- Você disse a mesma coisa no ano passado e olha o que aconteceu, perdeu de novo - Disse Julia saindo em seguida, fazendo Liza rir.

- O que você fez com a minha irmã? - Perguntou Henry com uma falsa indignação.

- Fazer o que, ela nasceu para ser uma Sonserina - Disse Liza rindo.

- Meu deus, já estou até vendo a cara do meu pai quando descobrir isso - Disse Henry rindo.

Henry e Elizabeth foram até os seus outros primos. Liam Weasley estava sentado ao lado de Tyler rindo loucamente, sobre algo que Tyler parecia não ver graça.

- Qual é a graça? - Perguntou Liza ao ficar diante dos dois.

- Prima querida, como você esta? - Disse Liam abrindo os braços ainda rindo.

Liam Weasley, era o filho mais velho de Hugo e Lana. Com os seus cabelos loiros, seu olhos azuis e o rostinho de bebê, ele era um dos caras mais disputados de Hogwarts. Algo que ele realmente adorava. Pois, segundo ele, sem _elas_ ele não seria nada. Com seus 16 anos, Liam também cursaria o seu sexto ano em Hogwarts e assim como Elizabeth, ele também pertencia a Sonserina, algo que ele realmente adora se gabar.

- Quem é a dá vez? - Perguntou Elizabeth revirando os olhos.

- Nossa, priminha, as pessoas não podem rir, que você já chega acusando - Disse Liam fingindo indignação.

- As pessoas podem, mas você não, pode contar - Disse Liza sentando-se ao lado de Liam, sendo imitada por Henry, que sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Bom, eu e o seu irmãozinho estava aqui pensando...

- Ou, me tira dessa - Disse Tyler rapidamente.

- Ok, eu estava aqui pensando, eu já peguei 70% das meninas gatas de Hogwarts, os outros 30% estão dividido entre comprometidas fieis, as com glicose anal e primas - Disse Liam contando nos dedos - e com isso, eu vejo que estou ficando sem opções e já estou ficando cansado de pegar as mesmas, então eu pensei - Disse Liam se levantando para olhar todos - e se eu pegasse as primas.

- O que? - Disse Liza e Katie, que havia acabado de chegar, enquanto Henry e Remus II - que vinha atrás de Katie - riam.

- É, pensa assim, eu e você eu sei que não iria dar certo, porque nos conhecemos muito bem e isso até eu admito que seria estranho, mas as outras que não falamos muito, tipo... A Susana - Disse Liam como se dissesse algo genial - a gente mal fala com ela, ela é de outra casa e ainda temos o Tyler pra ajudar - Disse Liam sorrindo.

- Cara, você me diz que quer pegar as suas primas e ainda pede a minha ajuda. Cara, você bateu a cabeça aonde? - Perguntou Tyler sem acreditar.

- Gente é serio, até porque, já dizem por ai, primas não é família - Disse Liam erguendo e abaixando uma sobrancelha.

- É gente, porque não - Disse Henry entrando na brincadeira - E ai Liza, vamos ali no cantinho, vai ser rapidinho - Disse Henry colocando o seu braço ao redor do ombro de Elizabeth.

- Ai como vocês são nojentos - Disse Liza soltando-se de Henry, fazendo-o rir.

- Não é nojento, é cientifico - Disse Liam - até porque se todas as outras mulheres do mundo desaparecessem, nos teríamos que salvar a nossa espécie.

- Ok, Liam, se sua intenção era me deixar enjoada, você conseguiu - Disse Katie enojada.

- É melhor mudar de assunto mesmo, cara se o Kyle pegasse você falando isso da irmã dele, eu não quero nem ver - Disse Remus II rindo.

- É exatamente por isso que vocês não vão fala nada pra ele - Disse Liam piscando maroto - Falando nele, porque ele não veio?

- Tia Victorie, disse que eles ficaram em casa para terminar de arrumar o malão - Disse Liza indiferente - Depois eu pergunto o que ele aprontou.

- Deve ter pegado a vizinha de novo - Disse Liam.

**X-X-X**

O jantar acabou às nove horas. Todos os convidados já haviam ido embora. Liza estava deitada em sua cama tentando inutilmente dormi. Mas infelizmente a ansiedade não a deixava pregar os olhos. Esse ano tudo será diferente, pelo menos é como ela queria que fosse. Mas independente do passado, ela iria fazer com que o seu futuro fosse diferente. Até porque, é ela quem decide por quais mares sua barca anda.

* * *

E ai? O que acharam? Reviews?

**xoxo**

**Quione Grey**


End file.
